1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a flip-type radio phone, and more particularly a microphone attachment for electrically connecting the microphone and audio circuit of such flip-type radio phone with a mechanical contact device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the present disclosure, the radio phone is defined as indicating both a cellular phone set for communicating with base stations and a portable handset for communicating with an ordinary telephone set fixedly connected with the phone line.
The flip-type radio phone has been developed to reduce the size of the radio phone. The flip-type radio phone includes a flip and a main set. The flip is attached to the main set by means of a hinge mechanism or flip module so as to be closed to or opened from the main set. The communication mode is automatically set by opening the flip. In this case, if the microphone is mounted within the flip, the length of the main set may be considerably reduced, because the length of the flip can compensate for the reduced length of the main set to maintain a proper distance, i.e., more than about 14 cm, between the mouth of the user and the ear when using the phone. The flip also serves to reflect the voices and protect the switch buttons.
In such flip-type radio phone, if the flip having the microphone is fractured or the junction between the flip and main set for mechanically connecting the microphone and the main set is worn out, the radio phone cannot properly function.